Chroros Nui
Chroros Nui (also referred to as the continent by its inhabitants) is the large continent on the planet of Zypvera. Description Landscape The landscape of Chroros Nui is extremely diverse, ranging from taiga biomes to luscious tropical forests. The majority of the regions of Chroros Nui are either temperate field-like areas or open savannah grasslands. Voeul :Main article: Voeul Voeul is the most populous section of the planet and resides in the centre, surrounded by the other sections. The majority of the section is dominated by cities and smaller settlements, however, the outskirts and areas between sections are mostly rural, grassy planes. The climate of Voeul is most temperate, however, the southern outskirts of the section are known to experience some tropical weather during the summer and spring times of the year. Voeul is home to Chroros Nui's largest and capital city, Felrickar, which is a megacity. Voeul is also home to a city of the same name, which serves as a capital of the section. Karuga :Main article: Karuga Karuga is the second most populous section and the second largest by land area. It is the north westerly part of Chroros Nui. The majority of the large settlements are based near the coast, around large lakes or along rivers. The coastal area of Karuga are heavily industrialised, although some areas have been left untouched by industry to make way for tourism. The southern region of the section has a temperate climate but becomes more tropical as you move further north west towards the coast. The eastern region is a tundra that runs the length of the section. Karuga shares its name with the capital of the section and lies to the south of Karuga bay. It is the home of the Toa Training Centre and is surrounded by small villages and towns which are based along the rivers which run into the bay. Zutal :Main article: Zutal Zutal is the third most populous section. It lies in the central northern region of Chroros Nui. The section itself is surrounded by seas which border Karuga and Éagohx, it is only connected to the mainland by a small strip of land. Many of the settlements in Zutal are dotted around the landscape, which varies greatly. , as viewed from the city's west coast|thumb|200px]] The climate of Zutal varies greatly with the landscape, desert-like regions tend to be further south and tundra regions to the west. There are a few tropical regions that lie towards the west. The centre of the section is a mixture of temperate and tropical grassland weather. Zutal is the capital of the section and the second most populous city on Chroros Nui. Foryb :Main article: Foryb Foryb is the fourth most populous section and is the eastern region of Chroros Nui. The section is by far the poorest section and suffers from extremely arid, desert-like climates for most of the year, very rarely experiencing rainfall. The settlements of the section are connected by roads which often run through large canyons and valleys carved by the now dried-up rivers that used to run through the land. The section only rarely experiences rainfall and suffers some of the driest conditions on Chroros Nui. Dust storms often brew up in the section, caused by frequent winds. Foryb is the capital of the section and is the least populous of the capital cities on the continent. Éagohx :Main article: Éagohx Éagohx is the fourth least populous section and is the south easterly region of the continent. The section is dominated by rural and agricultural land, albeit become quite hilly towards the north. The section undergoes a warm temperate climate with frequent rainfall for most of the year. The settlements in the section are quite basic, barring Éagohx, the capital, which is very industrialised compared to the rest of the section. Restell :Main article: Restell Restell is the third least populous section of Chroros Nui and is the southern region of the continent. The settlements are scattered across the section, usually around the mountains towards the north east. The land between the mountain clusters is very flat, although it is covered in rivers and is very marshy. The climate of the region is closest to that of a temperate climate for most of the year although the summers are quite warm. Towards the south the climate becomes more like a tundra and taiga as it reaches the south pole. Restell is the capital of the section and is said to be the "culture capital" of the continent. It is located within a circle of mountains, only accessible through a large gap between two of them. Wudrick :Main article: Wudrick Wudrick is the second least populous and the smallest section of Chroros Nui and lies to the north east. The settlements in Wudrick are mainly located inland, towards the warmer regions of the section, albeit there are some smaller villages and towns that reside in the taiga region towards the north east. The climate towards the inland regions of the section are of a temperate climate and is separated from the north east by a belt of mountains which cause the climate on the other side to become much colder. Wudrick is the capital of the section and is the most inland settlement. Ayeg :Main article: Ayeg Ayeg is the least populated section of Chroros Nui, albeit the largest in terms of land area by far. It is the westernmost section of the continent. The section is covered mostly by dense jungles and small areas of tropical grassland further inland. Many of the settlements are based within large clearings in the jungles or in the savannah grasslands of the section. There are some settlements which were built into the canopies of the rainforests. The section undergoes a tropical climate, with periods of torrential rainfall most of the year. The more inland sections are left with the mist cast from the trees after periods of heavy rainfall, which provide a perfect watering method for the agricultural settlements. The outskirts of the section which border with the ocean are extremely mountainous, but are still covered with rainforests. Ayeg is the capital city of the section and is surrounded by grassland, just on the edge of where the mist finally dissipates. Zaneesh :Main article: Zandeech Zaneesh is a region of Chroros Nui that does not belong to any section and was the homeland of the Vhaine and the city, Zandeech, which now lies under the rubble of the Gavuulack archway. It is bordered by Zutal, Voeul and Karuga. The region is extremely arid, experiencing rainfall very few times a year. The landscape is scattered with strange rock formations and is a hotspot for seismic activity. History Civilization The entirety of the species placed on the planet (excluding the beings affiliated with twilight) were placed in the centre of Chroros Nui. The majority of which began constructing the megacity, Felrickar, which was only completed within a decade due to the number of people working on it. Many of the inhabitants began to explore the continent and its many regions, constructing other cities, towns and villages across the continent. It was during this time that zinthum and qi weed were discovered. Soon, roads were built to connect the settlements to each other. This enabled the transport of goods and people to grow and become more frequent. This also sparked the start of a government in Felrickar, which then divided the continent into nine sections: Voeul, Karuga, Zutal, Foryb, Éagohx, Restell, Wudrick, Ayeg and Zaneesh. This was to make Chroros Nui more easy to govern and soon each section was given its own local government based in the appropriately named capitals of each section. It was during this time that many organisations were set up to help enforce the laws, such as the Toa's Union, Hzezian Order and Zypveran police force. Vhaine extinction :Main article: Vhaine purge The vhaine were known to exclude themselves from all matters outside of their section, Zaneesh, and had banished all but their species from crossing the border. The entirety of the vhaine species resided within the city of Zandeech, which rest underneath a massive archway in the middle of a desert. The vhaine were so secretive about their culture and ideas towards the rest of the world that they were not included in any government matters and shunned by the rest of the continent. Several decades after their exclusion from society a group of matoran explorers had wandered into the region and had gone missing soon after. The government quickly pointed the finger at the vhaine and considered their supposed actions as an act of war. However, due to the vhaines' seclusion they were unaware of the government's accusations. The vhaine noticed several government forces entering Zaneesh and began to attack, considering their intrusion as a declaration of war. The war only lasted several days, however, as the vhaine were unprepared and severely outnumbered by the Chroros Nui military. Before the bulk of the vhaine army could leave the city of Zandeech the military collapsed the archway above the city, trapping everyone underneath. The remaining vhaine forces scattered but were quickly dealt with by the overwhelming government forces. While on the search for any remaining vhaine forces in the region several military scouts found the bodies of the missing matoran explorers in a cave and had in fact fallen victim to a pack of brantorr. Civil war :Main article: Chroros Nui Civil War Recovery After a decade of war the land was scarred with the effects of the war. It took almost a century to repair all damaged caused by the war, even a total rebuild of several towns and villages in Foryb was required because so much damage was done to them. The recovery from the war had been noted for its slowness and this was blamed on the political mess the war had left the continent in. Almost total anarchy ruled for a number of months before new laws were finally put into place. With the politics resolved the recovery of Chroros Nui from the effects of the war sped up dramatically. It was during this time that the government set up a training centre for toa in Karuga and established an organisation, called Aegis, whose purpose was to keep peace on Chroros Nui. Order of Mata Nui's arrival During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta on Aqua Magna the Order experimented on an Olmak generator. One of the portals created by the Olmak generator lead to Zypvera shortly after the full recovery from the war. Out of curiosity the Order members entered but were immediately taken into custody and interrogated by the Toa's Union. The portal was soon closed in order to prevent them from attempting any kind of escape. After learning of the war on Aqua Magna the portal was reopened and the Order members sent through it back to their home. By the request of the coh'lhran the portal was immediately closed. Many years later after the war between the Order and Brotherhood had ended they had returned in greater number, much to the demise of the coh'lhran. After numerous negotiations the government permitted the Order to stay on the planet and began working on a commercial gateway system with Hzezian engineers to connect the various cities of Chroros Nui and Zypvera to Aqua Magna. It was subsequent to the completion of the commercial gateway system that the Order began to recruit members into their organisation. The coh'lhran were shocked by the decision resulting in the government permitting the Order to stay on Zypvera, so much so that they forbid any Order members from entering the cities of Fyrr and Ulkora, and the village of Coh'lra; all of which were exclusively populated by coh'lhran. Several years after the Order had settled a number of fights between groups of coh'lhran and Order members provoked both sides to declare war on each other. The government quickly intervened before either side could mobilize any soldiers and attack. After a heated discussion the coh'lhran and the Order formed a fragile truce, although Order entry to Fyrr, Ulkora and Coh'lra was still forbidden. The Order discovered the island of Yutai Nui after deciding to explore more of the planet. They soon realised that the island was home exclusively to twilight affiliated beings. Evuk's suspicions :Main article: Evuk After being instructed to move the prisoner, Tysion, from Destral to Felrickar, Evuk was convinced that the Order and government were corrupt. He was caught looking through restricted files and apprehended on the accusation that he was a spy working for a criminal organisation. Evuk easily escaped his captors and fled to the city of Xehy in Karuga, residing there for a long time until mercenaries were sent after him. In retaliation, Evuk broke into one of the Order's bases in Zutal. He stole numerous government documents and some armour and weapons from a nearby armoury. He was later seen freeing prisoners from a high security prison and had somehow hacked into the Order's communications. After learning of their plans to send him to a government prison he deliberately got himself arrested and taken to a government prison. He later escaped and lay the whole prison under siege. Evuk was captured again after being overwhelmed by Aegis forces who then took him into custody and had him sedated at almost all times. Only hours before his execution he was broken out of jail by Tysion. Negation field :Main article: Negation field It was the trouble Evuk had caused which lead to the development and introduction of the negation field. The first field was deployed in Drynr because of its high crime rate. The field proved to be a success and was later used in all settlements across Chroros Nui. This made the Aegis and police more successful in catching criminals. The use of the fields, however, provoked a sudden popularity in weapons and other offensive technology, swords and explosives in particular. A crime wave shortly followed and organised crime was on the rise. Thousands were killed in the ensuing weeks as law enforcement groups struggled to deal with the surge of criminals. This lead to the establishment of a secret organisation, known as the Ghalshu, whose primary objective was to bring down criminal groups from the inside. With the help of the Aegis, police force and the Order many criminal groups were severely weakened to the point of collapse. The fall of these groups brought an end to the crime wave, shortly after which guns were outlawed in all major cities across the continent. Paired with the gun ban was a plan to expand all existing prisons. Rise of criminal power For many months rumours were spread about the rise of a new criminal empire. Most of the rumours stemmed from increased criminal activity around areas such as Drynr and Henkon, most notably from the Black Brawlers, Coh Clan and Three Moons groups. Numerous known bounty hunters were dropping off the grid. Locations Known inhabitants Sentient *Matoran *Toa *Turaga *Hzezian *Caaldurin *Coh'lhran *Qhutonne *Skakdi *Vortixx Rahi *Waddler *Rifix dragon *Brantorr *River wasp *Ice beetle *Muaka *Jungle goat Trivia *Chroros Nui was created by Rando07. Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:User:Rando07